Silver The Hedgehog
|-|Silver= |-|Super Silver= Character Synopsis Silver the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | Varies. 4-A to Low 2-C Verse: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. First canon appearance was in Sonic Rivals) Name: Silver the Hedgehog, Silver Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Spin Dash, Time Travel, Flight via Telekinesis, Short-Range Teleportation, Limited Telepathy (Can induce vertigo in his opponents) | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Can fly without using his telekinesis, Can project a shield of psychokinetic energy that can catch projectiles and hurl them back with great force, Can survive in space Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Fought with Iblis, Modern Shadow and Modern Sonic, who can defeat an Eggman robot powered by an entire planet's biosphere) | Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level+ (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds, which at full power enabled him alongside Sonic and Shadow to defeat Solaris) Speed: FTL (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic and Shadow without issue and could easily keep pace with Sonic in Generations. However, he is slower on the ground) | Varies. Massively FTL+ to Infinite (Equal to Super Sonic and Super Shadow) Lifting Ability: Class 10. Class M with telekinesis (Gathered a building to a city-block-sized ball of heavy debris and hurled it down a street without showing any signs of fatigue) | Varies from at least Class Z to Immeasurable (His psychic shield can pick up several asteroids at once and hurl them with immense force; comparable to Solaris at his peak) Striking Ability: Planet 'Class' | Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Universe Level+ Durability: Planet 'Level' (Can deal and take hits from the most powerful characters in the series) | Varies. Multi-Solar System Level to Universe Level+ Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight Shadow and not get too tired) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with telekinesis. | Standard melee range. Varies from Interstellar to Multi-Universal with attacks and abilities. Intelligence: Above Average and skilled with his telekinesis, although he is somewhat gullible. Weaknesses: *Silver can be rather naive at times, and overusing his telekinesis fatigues him. *He has limited in hand-to-hand combat compared to other fighters in the series and thus relies heavily on his telekinetic abilities to attack, leaving him at a disadvantage if caught in a wasteland Versions: Silver | Super Silver Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' The primary application of his powers, Silver picks up nearby objects and throws them as projectiles to bombard an opponent from a distance. Should his opponent get close he can also target them directly and throw them back to force his foe to play catch-up. He can also use this ability on himself to simulate flight and can move at speeds comparable to Sonic and shadow. **'Psycho Smash:' One of his signature attacks, Silver charges up psychic energy in his body before releasing a powerful burst of psychokinetic power that knocks foes far away. Those caught in its path are paralyzed and flung helplessly across a distance proportional to the time spent charging. **'Psychic Knife:' Flings a wave of psychokinetic energy that emits electrical charges, paralyzing foes on contact. **'ESP/Psychic Control:' Silver places both hands on his forehead, charging up energy before releasing in it a massive dome that induces vertigo on all opponents, rendering them incapable of moving properly and allowing Silver to zip past them or pummel them without retaliation. *'Spin Attack:' Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver is able to quickly curl up into a ball and spin while moving to attack opponents and mow down obstacles. *'Spin Dash:' Silver curls up into a ball as he normally does but spins in place to build up speed for ramming a target at extremely high speeds. *'Homing Dash:' An aerial version of the Spin Dash that homes in on its target. Extra Info: *Although Silver first appeared in Sonic 2006, because of Sonic 2006's disputed canon status, Sonic Rivals is listed as his first canon appearance. *However, since he has few feats outside of Sonic 2006, this profile will cover feats from both Sonic 2006 and his canon appearances. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Category:Comics Category:Movies Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Anti-Villian Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2